


Ring [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Ring" written by Speranza.]</p>
<p>A phone rang. Finch stilled, head tilted, listening. The pay phone was housed on top of a low grey metal stand in front of the corner deli. Instinctively, Reese glanced up and saw the red glowing eye of the camera. Finch had already started for the phone, but Reese put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's for me," Reese said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601006) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2013. Sound clip from user xyzr-kx on freesound.org. Cover image cc licensed by Shane Adams on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8:**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/8691167440/)

**Length:** 15:49

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 15.3 MB; m4b, 14.2)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ring-0)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/18501.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/18315.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
